1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable extension socket, and particularly relates to an outlet structure with a retractable extension socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
An outlet is mainly used for transmitting power to various electronic devices. Due to the gradual increase in the number of electronic devices in both homes and businesses, the usage of outlets has become greater. Dealers, also, are constantly improving the quality of outlets.
Extension sockets commonly include a socket body. There can be several sockets disposed on top of the socket body. The interior of the socket body includes electric conducting plate sheets corresponding to the sockets. The electronic conducting plate sheet is connected to a conducting wire. The other end of the conducting wire penetrates through the socket body and is connected with a plug electrically. When the plug is plugged into a household socket, power can be transmitted from the plug to the conducting wire and to the socket body accordingly. Thereby supplying power to electronic devices plugged in the socket body.
The aforementioned household outlet can only be used in a single mode and cannot be used in other modes. Furthermore, the socket body, conducting wire and plug are not properly fixed. Thus, they create a more cluttered appearance.